


A Traitor To Her Own

by NattyJane



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents Under Fire Series Part 2, Can be read alone, Daisy Johnson is quake - Freeform, Daisy can't control her powers very well, Daisy doesn't Believe in love, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Garrett is crazy, Hacker Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hellfire Grant Ward, Hydra Grant Ward, Lincoln does not exist, Possible Betrayal... maybe, Possible Guest Appearances, Running Away, Traitor Daisy... possible, Ward cant control is very well either, Ward has had his powers for 7 years, Ward is just as Clueless, Ward needs to realize that, but that's only because he has severe anger issues, does not tie into Agents Under Fire Series Part 1, forced to work together, he just tends to set fires when he is angry, pyrokinesis, she is clueless, she's only had her powers for 4 months, they are both idiots, unless Clint or Natasha make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/pseuds/NattyJane
Summary: When two agents from opposite sides meet everything will change. The mission kill Ward. except now she was forced to work with him to stop an even bigger threat worst of all she might be falling for him. After the end the hardest choice she would ever have to make comes to light she might just end up betraying her own.{Agents Under Fire Series Part 2}





	1. The First Impression

{Agents Under Fire Series Part 2}

Chapter 1: The First Impression

She really hated her job sometimes and digging through dumpsters qualified as one of those times but it wasn’t her fault that the man she had been tailing had decided to throw away all of the evidence they needed to lock him up in one of the worst places imaginable.

She smelled like a hobo, and throw up with a hint of vanilla perfume that had come from a broken bottle that she had landed on. God she really needed a shower, maybe two.  
Walking through the corridor in the hidden shield base that absolutely no one was ever supposed to know about, except of course for the Avengers, and the government…. Ok and Hydra too but only because they were sly bastards. So alright maybe a lot of people knew but the main point was that the general public was completely oblivious.  
Her left shoe squeaked as she walked across the marble floor heading towards the Directors office. Which might have had something to do with the throw up she had stepped in when she had jumped into the dumpster…. Really should have thought that one through.

Pushing open the door without knocking, she strode in not even bothering with common curtesy although by now Coulson should have been use to this.  
“Hey DC how’s the new job not too hard for you I hope” She said with a smirk on her face, “Well your manners certainly haven’t improved have they” he deadpanned before scrunching his nose up “Daisy what the hell is that smell?” he said holding his mouth to keep from gagging. Shrugging her shoulders, she frowned.  
“Three-day old vomit, I think and the lovely smell of everyday garbage, with a hint of vanilla, also somebody might of shit in there too, and I might have stepped in said shit. Just goes to show that people really are disgusting” She said with a cringe, man she really needed a shower like right now.

She watched as Coulson slowly pieced together what she had just said, before letting out a sigh, “Daisy why were you digging through the Garbage? And don’t tell me it was because you were hoping to find a pot of gold that a leprechaun left there or something”  
“Oh I think I found a pot of gold all right” she said with a snicker referring to the shit stuck to her left shoe, which now she would have to throw away after being defiled by both Vomit, and another person excrement’s.

“Agent Johnson, please focus, now what the hell were you doing in a dumpster?” Snapping her gaze towards him she frowned “Doing my job DC, Here I got the flash drive as requested” she said setting it on the desk in front of him “And I didn’t even have to hurt him” she said with a grin of triumph.  
“Tell me Daisy why did your target conveniently decide to throw this valuable piece of information in the garbage? Where just anyone could find it?” he said giving her a pointed look.

Shrugging her shoulders casually, she lifted her feet off the ground and placed them promptly on the director’s desk. “Beats me, I don’t know how an idiot works? Why don’t you ask him yourself?” slamming his hands on to the table he gave a death glare that rivaled Fury’s.  
“A decoy! Daisy, damn it he dropped it there on purpose to distract you, while he got away! that is a god damn rookie mistake you just made!” The smell of feces was almost overpowering now, making Coulson want to throw up again. “And get your goddamn shit covered shoes off my desk, some of it is starting to get on the papers!” he snapped slapping at her feet angrily.

“Alright fine, so I made a rook mistake, but I’ll get him next time” she said smugly, leaning back in her chair. “There’s not going to be a next time. I am pulling you off this case” he said reaching towards one of the drawers, pulling it open “What? That’s not fare so I make one screw up, and that’s it huh? that’s total bullshit!” she yelled slamming her hands down hard on the wooden desk. 

“Relax Agent Johnson I actually have a more dangerous assignment for you, one that only you can do which is why I am giving this one to May, you’re not in trouble alright” he said rubbing his temple hard, and already feeling a headache coming on. Sometimes it was just too hard to deal with daisy.  
“Fine DC, what is this important assignment that only I can do?” she asked and waited for him to continue.

“Grant Ward {Inhuman} also known as Hellfire, and I am sure you can guess why. Recently he has become affiliated with Hydra and has already done untold damage, let’s just say that his ledger is dripping red and I want you to stop him before he does something that could potentially kill millions”  
Glancing at the file she frowned, before looking over at the photo. Letting out a wolf whistle she grinned. “Damn for a hydra Agent he’s pretty hot, it’s kind of a shame actually. Why are the bad guys always so hot?” she said muttering that last part to herself.

“Daisy focus would you? And stop being a teenage girl, drooling all over my desk, your 23 for god sakes act your age, would you?” snapping out of her daze, she glared at him, really hating it when he was right, and called her out on it.

“So why hasn’t this Ward guy been affiliated with Hydra until now. I mean he’s had these powers for seven years, and we are just now hearing about this psycho path”  
“He’s not actually loyal to Hydra Daisy, more like he’s loyal to John Garrett, who just so happens to be loyal to Hydra” he stated. John Garrett why did that name sound familiar to her, it was on the tip of her tongue but for some reason she was having trouble placing it.

Coulson watched the gears turning in Daisy’s head and waited for her train of thoughts to catch up to his…. Though this could take a while, it was daisy after all her brain was sometimes slower than most, even though she was a brilliant hacker. She didn’t have a lot of common sense, and her brain tended to remember things that were only important to her.

Snapping her fingers abruptly she drew him out of his thoughts which had been drifting away. “I got it! Garrett used to be with shield right before he betrayed us, or something like that, It’s a little fuzzy it did happen right around the time I first came to shield so I didn’t really know him” she said with a shrug.  
“Finally! Here” he said shoving the file in her arms, which had everything she needed anyway.” Your leaving tomorrow try not to sleep in like you always do” he said standing up and grabbing her upper arm, steering her towards the door.

Shoving her out in to the hall, she glared at him fiercely, hating being manhandled like this. Storming away from him in anger, she had just turned the corner when she heard him call back, “Oh and do everyone a favor, and take a god damn shower, you reek” he yelled watching her disappear from sight.

A slight tremor shook through the building after that.


	2. Snatched From Under Her

Chapter 2: Snatched From Under Her

Malaysia

The plane landed at half past noon, the sun slowly dropping behind the horizon. Stepping off the terminal, with her bag slung over her shoulder, she winced at the harsh light. Wishing that she had brought her shades with her.

Glancing down at the address that Coulson had given her, which had the location of the safe house she would be staying in. She headed outside, feeling the sweltering afternoon heat hitting her face the second she opened the door, stepping outside.

Making her way down towards the taxi at the end, she rubbed her hand across her face, wiping away any perspiration from this already unbearable heat, when a shoulder slammed hard knocking her slightly off balance, causing her to drop her bag on the floor.

“Sorry” she said glancing up, but the man she had bumped into had already moved on and disappeared into the crowd. “Well that was rude” she muttered lowly, to herself.  
Standing up straight, and deciding to ignore whatever that was, she strode towards the taxi getting in. “hey can you take me to this address?” she said, waving the paper in front of his face, nodding he began pulling away.

Pulling up to the old, slightly worn down house, which looked like it was seconds away from falling apart. She got out, heading up the steps, she pulled out her keys opening the door, which groaned at the slight pressure.

Walking into the safe house, the floor groaned under her weight, throwing the keys on the table, which had for the most part rotted away.  
She let out a breathless sigh, making her way down the hall and into the bed room, where she dropped her bag onto the floor.

A creaking noise resounded behind her, causing her to freeze up, pulling out her gun. Whirling to face the intruder, she found herself face to face with an arrow pointed right at her.

Grant ward strode into the building, glancing down at the badge, currently being held in his hand. Daisy Louise Johnson age 23, only 4 years younger than him.  
This was really the best that shield had to offer, this was who they sent to kill him, some feeble, rookie agent, who didn’t even notice when he had bumped into her effectively stealing her badge. Now he knew he didn’t have anything to worry about.

Pushing open the double doors, he walked in, seeing Garrett hunched over a desk, looking at some classified documents. “where were you just now ward, thought I told you it wasn’t safe to leave the base at this moment” he said glancing up at him casually, but with a hint of annoyance.

“If you’re worried about that Daisy girl, don’t be, she is nothing but a rookie I saw her just a little bit ago at the airport, and she didn’t even realize that I stole this” he said, holding up the badge between two fingers, smirking.

“Well I am glad you find this so amusing ward, do me a favor and don’t take that girl lightly, they wouldn’t have sent someone that couldn’t handle you, trust me” he said. “they are not that stupid” Waving his hand at Ward effectively dismissing him.

Strolling over to Garrett, and ignoring his dismissal, he absentmindedly looked over to see what Garrett was doing. “Hey are you still looking for that stupid grey rock, that hasn’t been seen for at least over a hundred years. Why don’t you give up? You’re not going to find it”   
Narrowing his eyes at ward, he looked over a clear disapproving glance in his eyes, as he spoke “It is not a stupid rock Ward, it’s the monolith, which was said to have housed a god, and not just any, but the god, that which hydra was built on”

Sometimes in wards eye, Garrett was just a little crazy, but that didn’t change the fact that he was still loyal to the man, it couldn’t be helped, after all he had saved him from his darkness, a place he never wanted to go again.

Garrett began muttering to himself again, which was never usually a good sign, this was the point where Ward decided to back out and end their conversation now, before things ended badly.

Heading towards the door he had just open it, when he heard a slam on the table, causing him to flinch. “I’ve got it Hellfire, I have finally got the location of the monolith” he said taking out a red sharpie, circling it on the map. 

This was bad, whenever Garrett called him hellfire, that was also never a good sign.

Staring at the arrow pointed right at her nose, she slowly looked up, until her eyes came in contact with a familiar face. “Barton?” she said questioningly, A look of confusion crossing over her face. Recognition crossed over Barton’s face slowly, before a wide grin suddenly stretched across his lips.   
Lowering his bow, and throwing his arms around her neck nearly squashing her, he pulled away, and turned looking out into the hall. “Hey Nat it’s fine, come on out its just Daisy” he called, as footsteps resounded behind him.

“Yea I heard, Clint I’m not deaf” she said rolling her eyes at him. Looking between both of them, Daisy frowned. “Um what’s going on? What are you doing here?” she asked, stepping back to allow them into the small room.

“Oh nothing… just hiding out from the government, after what happened with the accords and all” “why is the government after you? What did you do?” she said glaring at him accusingly.  
“Don’t you watch TV Dais I chose not to sign the accords as did captain America, causing an all-out war between the avengers, and now here I am with Nat hiding out in this run down little shack” he said going over to the bed plopping down with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You chose not to sign also Agent Romanoff?” she asked drifting her eyes over curiously to look at Natasha. “No of course she signed, the traitor” he muttered under his breath, but they both still heard.  
“Yea and now I’m not the wanted fugitive Clint, you are. So guess who wins?” she said smugly looking down on him, before turning her attention back to Daisy. “I’m just helping him hide out, the avengers who didn’t sign have all gone into hiding, But I can’t leave bird brain here alone for one second, so I’m tagging along with him. We have been jumping from safe houses to safe houses, doubt the government pays attention to all the ones we have” she said with a shrug.

“We were actually just about to pack up and leave, We’ve already been here to long, about 2 weeks now, time to move on” Clint said standing up and headed towards the drawer to pack his things.

“So what are you doing here anyway?” Clint asked looking over his shoulder at Daisy. “Oh Coulson gave me the lovely assignment of taking Grant ward” she said, sitting on the old bed that creaked under her weight.

“So I will be stuck here for the next week worrying about how I am going to get that done, fun times” she said letting a slight smirk pass her lips.  
“Ward huh he’s that hellfire guy, right” Clint said finishing up with the packing. Standing up she nodded “Yea, like I said, fun times” she said as they walked out of the bed room, and towards the front door.

“We’ll be careful he’s dangerous” Natasha said, opening the door “Yea she would know she almost got barbecued by the guy once” he said snickering, as Natasha punched him hard in the left shoulder. “And that’s my Que to leave, be seeing you… whenever Daisy” he said, as Natasha dragged him out of the door by the upper arm.

Quiet at last, well at least for now she thought. Tomorrow she would have to face ward and she certainly wasn’t looking forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So she and ward sorta met in this chapter dont worry they will meet next chapter but I didn't want to rush the beginning I wanted it to flow smoothly like a movie or something.


	3. A Truce, And One Small Betrayal

Chapter 3: A Truce, And One Small Betrayal

She awoke to the smell of something burning. Opening her eyes wearily, she found the air thick with smoke. Letting out a string of coughs, she sat up, rubbing at her eyes. Stumbling out of the bed, she made her way into the living room, the curtains were now a blaze, with fire, that burned hot and fierce.  
Rushing towards the door, she grabbed the handle, and screamed releasing it. Staring down at her hand, which was throbbing from the burn, the handle was hot to the touch. She wouldn’t be getting out of there just by going through the front door.

Lifting up her uninjured hand right at the door, she released a series of vibrations, right at the door, ripping it off its hinges. Stumbling out into the hot, humid night air. She let out a gasp of release, taking in a lung full of air.  
“So I guess you’re not totally a rookie then are you?” A voice said from the shadows, stepping out into full view, so that she could see him.  
Turning abruptly, she glared, boiling rage washing over her. The ground around her began to tremble, as she felt the anger taking over.

“Easy there, little quake, I didn’t come here to fight, I just came to talk” he said holding hands up in a mock truce. “You tried to burn me alive!” she snarled, the tremors becoming more violent, the ground beneath them crack, the earth beginning to split open.

“Well that was just a test actually, one that I can say you passed very well” he said, looking back at the house, that was completely a blaze now. “A test…” she said quietly, trying to bottle her anger in before she exploded from rage. 

“Yea a test I had to see if you were capable, in a desperate situation, but now I see you also have powers, so I guess I underestimated you. Didn’t I?” He hadn’t known that she had been an inhuman like him, before he had arrived, but now this just might work in his favor.

It seems shield didn’t send a rookie, after all, he thought with a smirk on his face. “So if this was all a test, then what the hell do you want?” she said, watching as he began to advance towards her, towering over her slightly.

Touching her cheek softly, he brushed his thumb over a smudge of soot on her face. Jerking out of his touch, she glared at him “Don’t touch me! Now what the hell do you want” she said, looking at him wearily.

“Have you ever heard of something called the monolith?” he asked, ignoring the sound of sirens, coming from the down the street. The name sounded vaguely familiar, Didn’t her psychotic mother mention it at one point, that it would bring death to all the inhuman’s.  
“I have a vague recollection of it, why do you ask?” she said looking up at him, looking behind her shoulder, he frowned grabbing her upper arm, he pulled dragging her into the alleyway, pushing her up against the wall.

Feeling his breath on her face. She looked over seeing a police cruiser passing by, before glancing back at ward, his face dangerously close to hers. “If you know about it, then you know how dangerous it is, and that’s why you’re going to help me destroy it” he whispered, his breath caressing her cheeks.  
“why are you so eager in destroying it, your hydra, aren’t you? Why would you turn against them, against your precious John Garrett, I wonder what he would say if he heard what you were planning on doing?” she said mockingly.

“Let’s just say this is for his own good, he has no idea what he is planning on unleashing in this world, this isn’t a betrayal, if that’s what you’re getting at, I’m not going to suddenly change teams, this is just a temporary truce” he said.

Placing her hands on his chest, she shoved hard, knocking him away from her. “Listen I don’t trust you, and I will never trust you, technically I’m also supposed to kill you, but I think Coulson would understand if another more important matter came up, not that I am actually going to tell him about this at all” she said holding out her hand towards his.  
A smirk slowly stretched across his face. Grabbing her hand in a vice like grip, he squeezed lightly, yanking hard on her hand, she fell landing into his arms, in a tight crushing hug, one that she couldn’t escape from.

Grinning down at her, he grabbed her face with his one free hand, and crushed his lips hard against hers, drawing all the air out of her lungs, as she had forgotten to breathe at that moment. Momentarily dazed, she stood their stock and still as a statue, frozen in shock. Feeling his warm lips against hers. Taking her breath away, she snapped. Shoving hard at his chest, she knocked him back into the wall, and gave him one hard slap. The sound echoing down the alleyway.

Blushing bright red, she stood their rage showing clearly through her face “what the hell was that!” she yelled “Oh I thought that was our contract, you know for the temporary truce” he said cheekily, a slight smirk written all over his face.

That bastard had done that on purpose, he had wanted to see her momentarily weak, with her defenses down. He was mocking her, showing her that he didn’t see her as a threat.  
“Do that again and I will break both your legs” she hissed, stepping towards him, wanting him to see that he had absolutely no effect on her. She wasn’t just some girl that he could charm, and win over so easily.

“So genius you got a plan or what? How do we stop your crazy boss?” she asked.  
“Simply really, I know where the monolith is being held. We just need to get there before Garrett does, and destroy it” he said easily and without any worry to how this plan could potentially blow up in their faces.

“Ok sounds like a reasonable plan, now tell me where is it located again” she said raising an eyebrow at him, and waited for him to continue.  
“A museum, shouldn’t be too hard to break into, we should probably go at night to be on the safe side though” He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a map, unfolding it. “Well we certainly can’t go during the day now can we?” she said very sarcastically with one raised eyebrow.

“Just shut up, and let me focus. I stole this map from Garrett. He was kind enough to highlight the location of said museum” he said, pointing at the area circled in red.  
“Hopefully he won’t try to go there without me, maybe that will buy us some time and we can get there by tomorrow, and destroy that god damn thing” he said folding up the map.

Rolling her eyes, she turned “let’s just find a car, and get going. We haven’t got all night” she said. She hated having to work with this man, but if he was right, then the whole world was at stake, and she couldn’t just sit by and do nothing.

She knew the rest of her team would have been against this, but they weren’t like her. They hadn’t grown up on the streets, and they hadn’t experienced the same things she had.  
Just this once, she would have to turn her backs on them, A little betrayal never hurt anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ward and daisy finally meet and it doesn't look well if they dont stop Garrett soon they may just end up killing each other haha.... I also needed a good excuse for ward somewhat betraying Garrett so I came up with this. oh and Hive will be in this story I needed another bad guy beside Garrett and I wanted kind of a monster so this was the only one in marvel unniverse that I could think of.


	4. The Monolith Opens

Chapter 4: The Monolith Opens

It was dark by the time they had arrived at the museum. Walking up the steps Daisy grabbed the door, and pulled trying to open it. “Daisy what the hell are you doing?” Ward asked standing behind her, with raised eyebrows. Blushing she looked away from him in embarrassment.

“You’re a special kind of person aren’t you?” he said mockingly, turning to glare at him heatedly, she held out her hand towards the door, releasing a string of vibrations and effectively ripping the door from its hinges. Looking over at him smugly, she smirked “who’s special now?” she said, mockingly “Not hellboy, that’s for sure” she said, throwing her head back, and laughing.

“It’s Hellfire, and big whoop, you destroyed a door, congratulations, you want a metal sweetheart?” he sneered, making her blood boil with rage. Shoving past him she walked into the museum, the sound of her shoes echoing on the cold marble floor. 

“Hurry up, ward we still need to find that damn grey rock” she said, as he trailed behind her a slight look of annoyance written all over his face. Glancing around at the different artifacts, she frowned not spotting the monolith.

“Might need to split up, it will be faster and we better hurry before Garrett comes” he said looking over at her. He was right of course, but that didn’t necessarily mean that she trusted him, in her eyes he was still the bad guy, and that might not ever change.

Heading in the left direction, her eyes surveyed the area looking for any signs of the monolith, maybe Garrett was wrong and it wasn’t here, or maybe Ward was just an idiot and He’s been played by the mentor that he loved so much.

Honestly she didn’t get his obsession with that man, why did he care so much about one person? And why the hell does she even care? Snap out of it Daisy, she thought.  
A weird feeling twisted in her gut, causing her to freeze up, turning slowly to the right, a shiver went up her spine, as she stared right at a large glass casing, the glass casing itself wasn’t important, no what mattered was the very thing inside.

The monolith stood, caged behind the glass, slowly walking towards it, she touched the glass. A strange feeling washing over her, almost fear really, and she couldn’t really describe it.  
Footsteps echoed behind her, glancing over her shoulder. Ward was walking towards her, his eyes locked on the monolith. “So this is it? The giant grey rock?” he asked looking it up and down, clearly not impressed.

“So how do we destroy this god damn rock?” she asked glancing over at him, curiosity in her gaze. “Your quake aren’t you, it shouldn’t be too hard for you just use your powers, this is just a rock after all” he said letting out a snort, like it was obvious.

Yea easy right, the stupid rock is only a few centuries old, how hard could it be? Lifting her hand up towards the glasses. She had been about to shatter it, when nails roughly dug into her shoulder causing her to wince. “Ow what the hell Ward?” she asked jerking away from him.

Pulling her roughly away, he began dragging her towards one of the columns, hiding them from view. “Hey what the hell do you think your….” A hand slapped over her mouth, cutting off her words, as Ward slowly lifted his finger to his lips, silencing her, before pointing out past the column.

Garrett was here, that’s why Ward had pulled her away, he had been afraid of being seen by his mentor. Looking over at him she whispered “Hey we can’t just let Garrett do this we should have destroyed it before, why did you pull me away, were you afraid of getting caught by your mentor” she hissed, glaring harshly at her.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, preventing her from exposing them. He leaned in his lips brushing her ear “Garrett isn’t someone you can just mess with little tremors, he is dangerous, and yes I was hoping to stop him without getting noticed ok” he breathed out softly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Garrett stepped up to the monolith, a huge grin on his face, as he touched to glass “this is it after all these years, I have finally found it” he whispered caressing the glass. “Is he going to make out with the glass now?” Ward asked leaning over her, his chest pressed against her back, and his head resting right over her left shoulder, with his arm still around her waist, and his hand covering her mouth.

“No Ward I don’t think that’s what he is about to do” she hissed removing his hand from her mouth. A gun shot rang out shattering the glass, Garrett moved with ease placing four polls around the sides of the monolith. “What’s he doing” she whispered her brows furrowing.

“Maybe he’s taking the monolith hostage” Ward said, teasingly with a slight smirk on his face. “You must have gotten slapped a lot as a kid, didn’t you?” she asked raising one eyebrow.  
A dark look flickered over his face, his face hardening, and all manner of play gone. “Let’s just focus on stopping him without actually getting scene” he hissed, his voice laced with venom.

“Why do you care so much about what he thinks of you? He is a monster and you don’t owe him anything” she said, glancing at him. White hot pain washed over her suddenly, confused she looked down and realized that he was gripping her arm tightly in a death grip. His hands beginning to smoke.

Holding back a scream of pain, due to the third degree burns that he was giving her on her left arm. “Ward…” she gasped trying to get through to him, his eyes burning with rage. “Please… stop” she choked, the pain so hot that it felt like her skin was peeling away.

Blinking abruptly, he released her almost startled as if he hadn’t even realized what he had done. Before he could even begin to open his mouth and explain, a loud hum vibrated through the air, drawing their attention back towards Garrett.

The four devices that Garrett had stuck in the ground were vibrating now, and the portal, which had once been solid began to liquefy into a large puddle swirling around the four polls in the ground.

“Daisy for once be useful, and use your powers to destroy those polls they seem to be the key to opening the portal” he whispered lowly, in her ear.  
Daisy nodded, already having planned to do that. When Garrett nodded and turned “Raise the frequency, you will need to keep that portal open for a while” he said turning as he gathered a large tether around him.

Raising her hand to destroy the poll, she had lifted her hand, when suddenly a harsh ringing sounded in her ear. Grabbing her head in agony, she felt pain flash through her skull, causing her to lose focus.

Squeezing her eyes tight shut, her head screamed in agony, blood dripping from her nose in a stream, as she felt hands grabbing her and a voice saying something in her ear. “Damn it Daisy, whatever this is snap out of it we need your power, before Garrett decides to jump in…. Daisy” he said shaking her shoulders violently.

She couldn’t focus, there were too many vibrations slamming into her at once, and her head felt like it was being split open, like she was being torn in half.  
Garrett had tied the rope around his waist, as well as tying it to one of the columns. Walking towards the now open monolith. He turned saying something to the men and then he walked until he was standing right in front of it, and then he jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I planned for this chapter to be longer but the place that I wanted to end it was gonna make this chapter extremely long and it would take so much more time for me to update plus this seemed like a pretty good place to stop it and if you didnt get it yet Hive will be in this story and this is my take on him.


	5. The Horrifying choice

Chapter 5: The Horrifying Choice

The desert stretched on for miles. The sand billowing up, and shielding him from seeing anything in sight. Wincing he covered his eyes trying to move through the sand storm. His clothes flapping in the wind, as he pushed onward.

Trying to pear out into the vast wasteland to catch even a glimpse of the thing he had been so desperately trying to get a hold of his whole life. Hydra’s god, the very reason that they even existed, was founded on this creature, and now they would finally bring him home.

A figure in a long shredded cloak appeared in the sand. Slowly moving towards in, its face hidden from view. Garrett winced trying to make out the creature as it leisurely moved towards him. 

Stopping in front of him it reached out a shrouded hand towards his face. “I have found you… at last and now you can make Hydra better” he said, yelling over the rush of the wind. The creature let out a hiss.  
\  
“You will become a part... of us… become one, yes?” the creature hissed its cold eyes staring right into his soul. “Yes I serve hydra… I serve you” Garrett said spreading his arms out wide. “And together we will make a better hydra” he said, with slight glee in his voice.

“Yes together we will destroy the world, and make it in our own vision… we will become one” Garrett smiled with glee in his eyes. The creature held out his hands towards Garrett, sand beginning to pour out and that’s when a scream split through the air.

Daisy slowly stood up, her legs shaking as she moved out of her hiding position, ready to blast the monolith away destroying it once and for all. Lifting up her hand, she prepared to release a wave of vibrations, when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist in a tight grip, almost crushing really. Turning sharply, she glanced at ward in shock. “Ward? What the hell are you doing?” she asked, trying to yank her wrist out of his death grip. “Sorry Daisy but I can’t let you destroy the monolith, Garrett is still in there, you destroy that thing and he gets trapped there”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she should’ve known better than to trust Ward everything he has ever said has been a lie, and now here she was the foolish girl, making another rookie mistake.

“ Let go of my wrist, if I don’t close that gate whatever comes out will destroy all of us, do you want that? Just to save your precious mentor?” she asked, staring him right in the eye as she said it causing him to flinch.

Confusion washed over his face, and she could see him mentally struggling with a choice, but in the end it was already too late, and his choice no longer mattered.  
The sound of a hand slapping tile drew her away from Ward, watching as someone began to pull themselves out of the swirling portal. Wards hand tightened around her wrist, yanking her down hard and concealing her from view.

Garrett emerged, pulling himself out of the portal, with ease. Daisy could tell though that something wasn’t right. He didn’t seem himself, not anymore. The thing that came out wasn’t Garrett it was a monster.  
One of the men turned to say something to the thing, not even realizing that Garrett was no longer there. The creature turned holding out its hands, and daisy barely had time to hold back a scream after that. Ward slapped his hand over her mouth muffling the scream that arose.  
She watched as the creature tore them apart one by one savagely, a pool of blood forming on the floor, a spin being ripped out, and their bodies being dissolved until they were nothing but blood and bones, with little strips of flesh hanging on.

Daisy blinked back tears, almost gagging at the sight, she could feel Wards arms slipping around her waist almost in a hug. Rocking her slightly to calm her beating heart which was rapidly accelerating, any faster and the room would start to shake, and she would end up losing control again.

The rocking gently soothed her, causing her to relax in his grip. Feeling vulnerable as well as scared, all at the same time. There was so much blood everywhere that it made her sick to even look at.

She could feel wards lips drawing near her ear as he whispered in a hushed tone. “Shhh Daisy… we need to leave now before he notices us… come on” pulling her up by the waist, h gently held onto her, as he guided her past the pillars and towards the exit careful to stay hidden from view.  
“you two aren’t like the others” a voice said making both of them freeze, daisy’s blood running cold.

Ward stepped out still holding daisy in his arms, his grip tight on her, as he looked the thing/creature right in the eye. “You’re like me… an inhuman” the creature said, with Garrett’s voice reaching a hand out towards them.

“What did you do with him?... what did you do with Garrett?” he said backing up still holding onto Daisy. “Oh him? He’s a part of me now… he is a part of the hive” he said slowly taking a step towards them.

“But you two are different, you’re like me… we will share a mind... and together all of the inhumans will rule this world” he said spreading his arms out wide.  
“We are nothing like you” Ward snarled, smoking beginning to come off his body, holding his hand out, a blaze of fire shot out, scorching the creature who flailed back, hitting the ground. Taking this opportunity, they ran fast and hard towards the exit.

Stumbling outside, they were both out of breath. Daisy stood up slowly trying to get her bearings together as she shook her head. “I’m such an idiot? All I did was freeze up, like a coward and now that thing is loose and it’s going to destroy everything” she whispered running her fingers idly through her hair.  
“You’re not an idiot that thing scared the shit out of me too… and now Garrett is dead, and me I have nothing” he said bitterly looking away. “We… we need to stop that thing, no we have to before it destroys the world” she said looking up at him with realization written on her face.

“Sorry but I am no hero, and I don’t owe this world a damn thing… you want to stop that creature do it yourself” he said turning to walk away.  
“So that’s it you’re going to run away, you’re the one who let it out to begin with… it’s your mess and you need to clean it up” she yelled after him, causing him to pause as he whirled to face her.

“My mess!... my mess, do you think I give a damn that I caused this, don’t mistake me for one of the good guys. Who needs to fix what he broke… that’s not me princess? I don’t give a damn about this world and this world never gave a damn about me” he said, slightly out of breath from shouting.  
“What about me? You saved me, you could have just left me to that creature, but instead you pulled me out of there. I know there is good in you, but you just can’t see it yet” she choked, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Sorry, but you were just in the right place, right time, nothing more… you were just there that’s the only reason your still here” he said, venom in his voice. Watching him walk away from her, not even looking back.

He couldn’t see what she saw yet, there was good in people, and he was proof of that, when he saved her, when he held her, and when he comforted her.  
He just hadn’t reached that point yet, to when he would finally be able to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasnt really satisfied with this chapter mostly because I didnt like the way the dialogue went between Garrett and hive which is why it took me soo long to post this chapter still dont like it but didnt know how else it could go


	6. Breathless

Chapter 6: Breathless

Standing in front of the airport, she frowned hesitant to go home. That monster was still out there, but she didn’t have any of the skills to defeat him alone. She needed her team desperately. 

Letting out a sigh she hesitantly, walked towards the door, pushing it open. She made to walk in, when suddenly a voice spoke behind her. “Thought you said I shouldn’t run away from my mess?” Freezing up, she twisted around, and without thinking launched herself in Wards arms hugging him tight.

“I thought you left” she gasped, squeezing him tight. Pulling away she looked up at him. “I did, but then I came back… I hate it when people have to clean up my messes, and I don’t want to seem weak by running away that’s the only reason” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She didn’t believe him, some part of her knew that there was more, but it was probably best to leave as is… for now anyway.  
“So… oh great savior of the world, how does one exactly go about defeating the very first inhuman and not die?” he said raising an eyebrow.  
“you’re being sarcastic, I know you’re being sarcastic… so I’m going to ignore that” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. This man was going to kill her.  
“Jemma, I need to call Jemma, so I can get the location of lash… he may have the power to destroy that monster” Ward looked at her frowning, as she reached for her cell, just as she was about to dial he grabbed her wrist in a tight grip, not letting go.

“Slow down for a second, would you? Who the hell is lash, and how can he defeat this creature, and who’s Jemma. Maybe give me a little info before you decide to just make these decisions yourself… I thought we were working together.”

He was right, of course he was right, but Daisy wasn’t usually comfortable working with others. Most of the time she preferred to do things alone, but she knew she couldn’t do this alone.

“Jemma, is a friend of mine, who works for shield. Lash is an inhuman that used to be a friend of mine, named Andrew before he got exposed to the mist and became lash. His sole purpose is to destroy inhumans” she said, slightly out of breath as she rambled to explain.

“So let me get this straight, you want us to go searching for the very inhuman, whose job it is to kill us… real smart daisy, do you want us to die?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, frowning at her.

“We don’t have a choice he is the only one capable of defeating that creature, before it starts getting an army together” she snapped, glaring heatedly at him.  
“Alright fine, let’s go find us another monster so that we can defeat the one we let out, really good plan, just hope said monster doesn’t kill us along the way, either that or he’ll wait till he finishes off the creature and then turn on us” he said, his lips drawing into a smirk.  
Shoving him in the shoulder, she glared. “haha very funny, now be quiet while I try to contact Jemma” she said, slapping a hand over his mouth to silence him from speaking any more.

Jemma picked up on the third ring. “Daisy what’s wrong, why are you calling me?” Jemma asked, she mumbled tiredly, daisy hearing a rustling of sheets, signaling that Jemma was getting out of bed.

“Hey Jemma, you up? I need you to do something for me” daisy asked over the phone. “yea daisy, what is it?” she asked, letting out a tired yawn. “I need you to find Lash for me… can you do that? It’s important and you can’t ask why” she said, hoping Jemma wouldn’t pry too much.

“What do you mean I can’t ask why? What’s going on daisy why do you need to find lash, He’s dangerous and in case you didn’t notice his job is to basically hunt down any inhumans he finds and kill them… so tell me what’s going on right now or I am hanging up” she said, her tone leaving no room for arguments.  
Glancing over at Ward, she sighed in exasperation. “so is she going to do it or what?” Ward asked, crossing his arms as he raised one eyebrow at her expectantly.  
“Daisy who is that with you? Is someone there?” Jemma asked, speaking up again.

“What? No Jemma, it’s just… I need to find Lash its important, please, please do this for me ok… I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important.” She said, hoping that she could finally get through to Jemma, she didn’t know what she would do if Jemma said no.  
“Alright, fine, I’ll do it, but I am not going to be happy about it, just hang on a minute alright?” Silence followed that, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Jemma typing on her key board.

Ward glanced at her smirking, frowning she glared at him her eyes silently saying shut up. “Stop it, why are you smirking at me like that?” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Taking a step towards, he backed them both up until she hit the wall, still clutching her phone which was on hold. She stood there her heart rate accelerating, and he breath quickening. 

“what…what are you doing?” she breathed, looking up into his eyes, inwardly gulping at how close they were standing.  
“I was just thinking how hot this was… you and me, sneaking around shields back, saving the world… you know a lot could happen?” he said, a grin plastering on his face as he looked at her suggestively. 

Moving to shove him away. He caught her wrist gripping it tightly, as she glared heatedly at him. “Nothing is going to happen, got it. I wouldn’t try anything with you if you were the last person on this planet” she spat angrily at him.

Leaning in towards her face, she could feel his hot breath on her lips, sending shivers down her spine. “Really?” he whispered, inching closer towards her. “Cause your body says otherwise” His eyes flickering down to her lips. Giving her no time to argue, he pushed her roughly against the wall, crushing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss.  
Gasping into his mouth, she could feel his hot breath against her lips, as he deepened the kiss. One of his hands gripping her waist tight, and the other grabbing onto the wall to steady them.

His lips moving with hers, feeling his tongue slide along her lips. She pulled away gasping for air, having had all of it sucked out. His forehead resting against hers, their breaths mingling together, as they panted into each other’s mouths.

A voice sounded somewhere in the distance, and for a moment daisy was confused, before remembering Jemma. Not pulling away from Ward, she lifted the phone to her ear, still staring him right in the eye.” Yea” She gasped, still trying to get her breathing back in order.  
“You alright? You sound a little winded” Jemma said over the phone, confusion in her voice. Blushing slightly, A smug grin began to appear on His face. Glaring she looked down to avoid looking into his eyes, and yet she still didn’t pull away.

“No I’m fine… just been running around a lot, so what do you have? Good news I hope” she said waiting for Jemma to continue. “Actually yes. I found Lash” She said, Daisy’s eyes widened in surprise, she honestly had thought that it would take longer, but this was actual good news.  
“Alright, give me everything you have” she said. Waiting for Jemma to continue.

Hanging up the phone, a few minutes later. She glared heatedly at Ward, shoving him off her. “I can’t believe you did that? What the hell is wrong with you… you can’t… you can’t just go around...” taking a deep breath she spoke again. “Kiss…kissing… peo… people” she stuttered out. Glancing down at the ground to avoid his gaze.  
“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue” he said teasingly at her. Blushing she looked away. “Shut up, let’s just go, and one more thing… no more kissing got it, keep your hands to yourself” she said storming off in the opposite direction.

“Can’t make any promises daisy. Your kinda hard to resist, Well I always did have a thing for the feisty ones” he said, a grin stretching across his lips.’  
Letting out a frustrated scream. “Just don’t… talk to me for the rest of the way there” she snapped, grabbing his wrist and pulling him with her.

“I’ll try my best” he teased, causing her to get even more frustrated, as they made their way to their next destination, and at this point daisy now knew one thing for certain.

Grant Ward was going to be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly I hadnt planned a kiss but look at how things turned out guess my head just got away from me this chapter was also longer than it was supoose to be and also late I wanted to post iot two days ago thats when I had the beginning of the chapter done and when I got off work I was going to post it but then I got very sick in the middle of the day and hence I m now two days late


	7. Ambush

Chapter 7: Ambush

They didn’t talk on their way to get Lash. Having had to take a plane anyway, as Lash hadn’t left the U.S, but she had a mission to do, and it didn’t involve making nice talk with Ward. she didn’t need him interfering in any way whatsoever. The old house stood, surrounded by trees, obscuring it from view. Not even sparing ward a glance, she looked towards the old house and took a deep breath.

He must have sensed their presence, because at that moment, a cracking noise could be heard from the door, and in a second the whole archway had been demolished, and a large blue hand wrapped around her throat cutting off her air supply.

Letting out a choked gasp, air being cut off from her. She tried to speak but could barely get a word out as he continued to crush her wind pipe.  
Flames began surrounding ward, enveloping him. “let her go!” he said, the flames getting higher, the ground scorching and sizzling beneath his feet. Lash snapped his head to look over at Ward “it was foolish of you to come here, now you will both die” he rumbled, his voice deep and low at the same time.

Letting her power go, the ground began to rumble around them, shaking violently, the house starting to crack, and the wood splintering, and the ground beneath their feet shaking.

Releasing a hoarse cry, she unleashed a single vibration from her body, sending lash flying backwards into the house, which collapsed after that the whole thing coming apart.

Panting softly, she rubbed her throat trying to massage the ache coming from it. Looking over at Ward concerned, she frowned wanting to touch and comfort him, but also afraid of getting to close to the fire. 

“Hey Ward, stop, I am fine” she said, softly reaching a hand out towards him, but still not coming into physical contact. The fire after that died, but she could still see emotions flickering across his face. 

“This was a bad idea, we should have never come here” he said, gritting his teeth. His hands balling into tight fists, his knuckles almost turning white. “We didn’t have a choice, and were here now” she croaked, her voice still hoarse from being strangled.

Movement came from the debris, causing the both to startle. Taking a step back she stood there hesitantly, waiting for Lash to make the next move, if he chose to attack her again she wouldn’t be unprepared this time.

“Why did the both of you come here?” he said, his voice low and deep. Flickering her eyes to Wards for a second, she took a deep breath and began speaking “We unleashed something, its bad, very bad, and you’re the only one who can stop it. The creature came from a different world through the monolith, and took on the face of John Garret, or stole his body I don’t exactly know” she said, quietly and in almost a whisper.

“You released Hive from his prison!” Lash thundered, his voice bellowing, as Daisy winced. So, the creature had a name and apparently lash knew what they were facing, could this day get any worse.

“Wait the thing has a name” Ward said, letting out a laugh at the stupidity, even though Daisy didn’t find this funny at all. Giving Ward a sharp glare. Effectively shutting him up.  
“Can you kill it then; can you kill Hive?” she asked, pleadingly hoping that they could fix this, what they had done. Lash let out a single nod, and she released a breath she had been holding. “I am the only one who can” he boomed, his voice rumbling.

“Great, so you’re going to get on that right” he said clapping his hands together and waiting. “You both will help me. Hive is planning on getting an army together, one that he can control, but I can keep you from getting brainwashed like the others”

Before she could even question what he was talking about, his hand glowing bright blue shot out and connected with her chest, feeling a burning pain enter her chest, she fell backwards and let out a cry of pain, as her body writhed on the floor in agony.

Ward falling next to her after the same had been done to him. The agony only lasted a few more second, before daisy blinked slowly, pushing herself up and to her feet, Ward doing the same.

Reaching out he grabbed her face softly, his thumb running over her cheek, as he examined her and made sure she was ok “Well that sucked” he said, breathlessly and laughing quietly to himself. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her up with him and glanced at Lash. “So were doing this, together, all three of us are going to take on Hive… well ok” he said, grinning cheekily despite the situation they found themselves in.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. She wasn’t exactly comfortable working with either of them, but right now she didn’t have a choice. “How are we going to find Hive?” she asked not even sure how far he had gotten since there last encounter. 

“I know how to find him, I’ll know where he is” Lash grumbled, but didn’t say anymore after that. This guy was about as talkative as Ward, but at least he had intelligent things to say. 

Making their way back towards civilization, Ward had his hand on her back, she could feel the warmth radiating from his hand, causing her to blush. Ever since Lash had almost strangled her Ward had been acting weird, almost keeping her close to him.

Pushing her way past the greenery. She stepped out, just taking a step onto the gravel that came from the road. When a click caused her to freeze in her tracks.  
Raising her head slowly, she looked up cautiously and found herself staring into the barrel of a gun. Looking past it, she saw shield agents swarming the area, and among them stood her team, looking at her with mixtures of emotions crossing their faces.

Betrayal was the one most prominent on their faces. Ward and Lash standing next to her, it was almost like something you would see in a movie, a shootout waiting to happen.  
Seeing her team standing there was the worst, the looks flickering over her face, that she couldn’t put into words. Her mouth going dry.  
Ward grabbed her hand gently, squeezing it in soft comfort, but he couldn’t save her from this. She didn’t even know why he would want to. They weren’t friends, and they weren’t even on the same side, and yet feeling this comfort was nice, and helped to quell the nerves in her stomach.

At the end, it was Ward who ended up breaking the deafening silence. “Bet you didn’t see this one coming, did you?” he said, trying to make the situation light, when nothing could calm the raging storm now brewing inside her.

This was an ambush, and they now knew the truth, by siding with Ward and working with him, she had ultimately betrayed Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I am now working on two stories at once and I never intended to but I saw the teen wolf season 6 trailer and my Stydia heart just about exploded so I decided to right my fanfiction on it but my oneshot ended up turning into a full blown story I guess I am not very good at doing one shots which is why I have never wrote one


	8. It's Only Just Begun

Chapter 8: It’s Only Just Begun

Betrayal, was written all over his face, she could see it in his eyes, and it hurt her. “Coulson, let me explain” she pleaded softly, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.  
“Explain, explain! What excuse could you possibly have to justify this betrayal!!” he yelled, anger lacing through his voice.

“You don’t understand, Garrett released something and now we have to stop it, Ward and I are the only ones with the power to do so” she said, her voice choking up from the tears threatening to spill.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore, I am taking you back to Shield” he said, his voice unwavering. “No! I am not going back I’m sorry but I can’t…. not yet. I have to finish what I started” she said.

“You are disobeying orders?” he questioned. His voice getting a hard edge to it. “How did you even know we were here” she said, avoiding the subject altogether.  
“Jemma told us, she heard wards voice in the background and put the pieces together. You were supposed to eliminate him” he yelled.  
“Things changed, I can’t go with you, I won’t” she said firmly. “Don’t make us hurt you” he said, a pleading look in his eyes.

“Actually it’s the other way around” she said. Holding out her hand and releasing a series of vibrations that slammed into Coulson, sending him flying backwards into the van, denting it.  
The ground began to shake around them now, windows exploding, the earth splitting open beneath them, gritting her teeth she snarled “Don’t make me hurt you, but I will if I have to. What we are dealing with is much bigger than shield” she said, feeling the vibrations traveling through her.

“Get out of my way” she said, gritting her teeth together. May took a step towards her, blocking her path “if you want to leave your going to have go through me” she said, getting into a fighting stance.

“Fine by me” she said, Daisy had no desire to hurt may, but if it came down to it, she would.  
May moved towards her fast, swinging her fist, Daisy threw her arm up blocking the punch, before slamming her fist into mays throat closing her windpipe. Holding her other hand down towards Mays knee, she released a series of vibrations, hard.

The sound of May’s leg snapping could be heard, screaming she fell over, hitting the ground, clutching her leg. “I’m sorry May, I warned you” she said, looking over at Ward, nodding her head.

Looking towards the others, as they all held their guns up pointing them at her. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you, don’t make me, just please step aside” she pleaded, not wanting to hurt anyone else.

“We are the ones who don’t want to hurt you, Daisy stop fighting and come with us” Coulson said, his voice hard, she could see the pain in his eyes, but she couldn’t dwell on that now.

“Then I’m sorry” she said, releasing a single wave, the force of it knocking everyone back, the ground shaking beneath her feet, knocking them all to the ground.  
“Let’s go” she said, looking at Ward who nodded. Lash following behind them. Leaving the shield team behind.

Finding Hive hadn’t been that hard, lash already knew the way, he knew how to find all inhumans when he wanted to, and his main purpose from the beginning was to stop Hive, he has been driven to it, since awakening from Terrigenesis.

The town was abandoned by the time they got there, the whole place looked like it had been deserted a long time ago. This was the perfect place for Hive to hide out.  
Staying alert, Daisy glanced at Ward, giving him a look which caused him to pause. Lash glanced over at the both, analyzing them. “I will go on ahead” he said, his voice deep and quiet. Walking past them and disappearing from her line of sight.

“What?” Ward asked, letting out a deep sigh. “If we go in there, and we fight him, I can’t have you in the way, you screw up and we all pay, just don’t do anything stupid… and don’t go overboard” she said, narrowing her eyes at him, in a warning.

A smirk slowly stretched across his face, grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her towards him, cupping her cheeks gently, and slowly pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. The feeling of his lips brushing across hers, sent butterflies to her stomach, making her feel queasy inside.

She honestly didn’t know what he was doing to her, and she didn’t understand this feeling inside… Was she sick? Nobody had ever looked at her, the way he was looking at her now.

Drawing his lips away from hers, her eyelashes fluttered open, looking at him, confusion swam across her face. “Why do you always kiss me” she whispered. Searching his eyes deeply for an answer.

“Can’t help it, when you get all angry like that, it really makes me want to shut you up with a kiss” he said, grinning cheekily at her. His thumb brushing gently against her cheek, in a caressing manner.

She didn’t understand what was going through this man’s head, if what he says is true, then why did his touch feel so gentle, the way he cupped her cheek, the kiss itself wasn’t even hard or rough, instead it was soft and gentle. If she didn’t know any better, she would think that he was worried about her.

Leaning forward he slowly kissed her forehead, causing her to blush, scarlet red. This time pulling away from her for good, opening his mouth to say something. A loud crash, sounded behind them.

Lash came flying crashing through a building, and falling right at their feet. “Oh my god” she said rushing towards him. “Daisy! No!” Ward yelled. Just as a bolt of lightning came right down on her.

The force of the lightning, sent her crashing backwards into ward, who caught her around the waist. Gasping for air, her lungs closed, and her body began to twitch.  
Wards face, blurrily looming over hers, yelling loud, he pushed his hand onto her chest, trying to get her lungs working again, she could feel the darkness edging from the corner of her eyes, slowly closing in.

The feeling of lips on hers, blowing air into her lungs, compressing on her chest. She could hear soft counting in the background, and then as if a switch was flipped, she let out a large gasp, taking in huge lungsful of air, blinking rapidly, she tried to sit up only for Ward to push her down.

“Hey, stay down, you were just struck by lightning… don’t move just yet” he breathed, dropping his head onto her chest, letting out a sigh of relief.  
“Wha-what… happened” she croaked, her voice dry and hoarse.

“An inhuman, probably… one that controls the weather” he said, glancing up, as the sky around them began to darken, thunderclouds rolling in.  
“Looks like hive is getting together an army of inhumans” he murmured, his voice steady and calm, but inside, Daisy knew he was terrified, just as she was. 

Lash still, laid their unconscious, she didn’t know when he would wake up next, and they didn’t have time to wait for him.  
Standing up despite the shaking in her legs, and her strength having been depleted, she took a deep breath.

“It’s only just begun” she said, watching the inhumans crawling out of their hiding places, all of them completely loyal, and brainwashed to Hive.


	9. The End To A War

Chapter 9: The End To A War

A beam of red energy came from the right, letting out a gasp, she shoved ward away before he could get hit by the blast. Landing on the ground next to him, she pulled herself up dragging him with her.

“We need to find a safe place for coverage!” she yelled, over the blasts that were being thrown at them. Trying to get a safe distance away.   
“Yea well we also need to stop Hive” he yelled, looking at her pointedly, she didn’t like where that look was coming from. “You distract the others, and I’ll go after Hive” he roared over the destruction and chaos.

This felt like a bad idea to daisy, but she didn’t say anymore. Taking a step out she released a blast of vibrations, knocking half of the inhumans back.  
The area around her began to freeze, and she could see her breath coming out in cold puffs. Turning she saw a man, completely covered in ice standing there. The air around him turning everything to ice.

Releasing vibrations at him, he slammed his hand into the ground an ice wall, jutting up from it, as the vibrations slammed into the ice wall, shattering it.  
Moving fast she swung her fist at him hard, grabbing her wrist roughly. She felt ice seeping into her bones causing her to shiver, due to the cold. Shaking all over. She looked up at him her lips turning blue, and slammed her head hard into his, knocking him backwards.

Bringing her knee into his chest, she shoved him back, releasing a string of the most powerful vibrations she had, his bad shook from the force, until he exploded, ice flying in all directions, as she threw her hands over her head to protect herself.

The inhumans were starting to get up again, one of them looked like a mix between a crocodile and a human, letting out a roar he slammed into her knocking her off her feet, hitting the ground she gasped having all the air knocked out of her.

His teeth sharp like needles, aimed at her throat, releasing a shout, a single vibration burst from her body, sending his body flying in the air, using all her power the ground began to shake, cracking underneath her feet.

Slamming her hand into the ground, and unleashing waves at the same time, sending on the inhumans who had been on their feet to the ground.  
The Crocodile man got up again, turning she swung her fist hit him in the jaw, and she could hear a crack, as pain laced all the way up her arm, barely holding back a scream she clutched her hand in agony, several of her fingers broken.

Gritting her teeth, she aimed her hand at his knee, unleashing powerful vibrations, his knee snapped like a twig in a second. Howling he fell in a second, immobilized. Turning around, she let out a gasp, feeling medal claws slice through her stomach, cutting her stomach like a pack of bacon. Staring down at the sharp metal claws imbedded into her stomach, she raised her head slowly looking into the eyes of an inhuman with blood red eyes.

Screaming in rage, the ground around her shook, windows bursting, and the ground at their feet cracking and splitting open. A single wave burst from her body, sending all the inhumans flying far. Everything around her shook as she fell to her knees, buildings were beginning to cave inwards.

She could feel herself losing control, and she couldn’t seem to make any of it stop, clutching her stomach weakly, blood seeping through her clothes, buildings shaking furiously.

Cracks began to form under her feet, as the shaking began to get more violent and fiercer.   
Ward who had been already battling an injured hive, which this had been done by lash. Turned his head and felt everything around them beginning to come apart, judging from the earth-shattering powers, he knew he needed to end this now.

Fire began to light up behind his eyes, his body began to smoke. “You know, I really hate to unleash this much power, but now Daisy needs me more and I am going to have to make this quick” he said, letting out a smirk.

“You can’t defeat me, Ward I am the first” Hive hissed, a smirk spreading onto his face.  
“No all you are is a parasite, nothing more” he said, gritting his teeth, as the creature with Garretts face mocked him.

Throwing his fist with flames bursting from it, hive caught it in his hand twisting it hard. “If you try to hold back like you’re doing, you will never defeat me” Hive said. “Is it because I wear this man’s face, he is gone you know, he is a part of me now” Anger began boiling in Ward.

Anger for so many things, Garrett, his messed-up life, and mostly for Daisy. He loved her and that was the part that made him angry, he wasn’t supposed to love anything, but he did, he loved her, and this was the point where the damn broke and he unleashed all his anger in an explosion of flames.

Gripping her head, she doubled over crying, trying to stop the shaking around her, as well as the bleeding, an explosion happened somewhere off in the distance. Looking up, she gasped.

Seeing the explosion right before her eyes, flames everywhere, the town completely cut in the middle, one half of it lost in a sea of flames, and the other half of the town slowly falling apart due to the earthquake that she couldn’t stop.

There is was much fire everywhere, that Daisy didn’t even know if ward was alive anymore. Crying, she let out a sob, wrapping her arms around herself.  
A figure in the distance, stumbled out of the fire. Letting out a choked relief, her heart rapidly pounding in her chest, and she wasn’t even able to calm it, all of this was just too much for her.

She couldn’t seem to focus on her breathing anymore, and the shaking began to get stronger, everything around her falling apart.  
Ward stumbled to his knees in front of her grabbing her face softly, almost like she would break at any second.

Cupping her cheeks gently, he stroked her cheeks in a soft rhythm. “Hey, hey” he whispered. Making soft and soothing noises. “Shhh, just calm down… ok, getting stressed only makes it worse.” He said, stroking her cheeks gently.

“I-I can’t, I don’t have any control, I can’t stop it” she sobbed, looking at him through tear filled eyes. Gently holding her face in his hands softly, he took a deep breath.  
“I love you” he murmured, stroking her cheeks with a soft and gentle touch, nobody had ever been this gentle with her before, and the feeling was quite new.

Blinking, she looked at him slowly and in shock at her words. His eyes searching hers for a second before, he gripped her face tight and pressed his lips hard against hers.  
Her breath caught in her throat, he lungs closing and everything around her just stopped, and she forgot how to breathe.

The earth began to quiet, and the shaking stopped and it was just them to, her forehead rest against his, he pulled away slightly, both their lips slowly leaving one another.  
Staring deep into his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, when her body gave out sagging forward onto him, he caught her gently, holding her in his arms.

A quinjet flew overhead, shield had arrived. Ward held her tighter in his arms. She could hear running feet, and she was prepared to fight shield if they tried to kill ward, even in the state that she was in.

The team had arrived their guns drawn and ready for battle, except that the battle was over. Ward wrapped his arms tighter around her shoulders, squeezing tightly, as the team came towards both.

“You really made a fine mess Daisy” Coulson said, letting out a sigh.

“Yea, I know sir” she murmured, before everything faded away and she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright only one more chapter left guys and then I am done which is a could thing because I have way too many stories going now I have my fanfiction fading memories and I also have my fictionpress story that I created infinityverse so it will be good to knock one of these stories out of the ball park


	10. Her Own Heart

Chapter 10: Her Own Heart

She was alive and not dead, was the first thing she thought when she came to. Sitting up slowly despite the pain in her chest. She looked at her surroundings and realized that she was in the containment box with no way out, and her powers useless.

She was back at shield, and she had betrayed them, there was no going back now. She had chosen Ward over them, and she would have to live with those consequences, but they had never seen him like she had.

The door slid open causing her to look up, and seeing Coulson stand there made her face flash with guilt.  
“I don’t know what to say to you, Daisy. Turning your backs on all of us, attacking us. How am I supposed to justify your reasoning?” he asked exasperation in his voice.  
“I did what I thought was right, to protect the people and this world that I love” she said, clear conviction in her voice. “Yea I know you did” he murmured looking at her sadly.  
“You don’t see it, do you? Your lying to yourself Daisy, that’s not the only reason is it” he said, softly sighing as he sat on the bed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” she said, looking away and not meeting him in the eye. “Do you love him?” he asked, looking at her, a questioning look in his eye.  
Did she love him? She knew how Ward felt about her he had confessed during the battle, but she had never replied, was she afraid of loving a monster?

“Yea I think maybe I do” she whispered, blinking away unshed tears. “He’s not the man you think, he’s not a monster Coulson. I’ve seen the real him, and I love him for it” she choked. The tears now rolling down her cheeks, as the realization of her words hit.

“What’s going to happen to me now?” she asked, waiting for him to reply. “I don’t know Daisy, you really fucked this one up” he said, a sigh escaping his lips with exasperation.

Glancing down at the floor she couldn’t look him in the eye too ashamed of everything that she had done.

Pushing open the door softly, a sigh escaped his lips. “What are you doing?” she asked, staring at the now open door. “I’m letting you go, I know what you thought you did was right Daisy, and I know that somewhere along the way you saw the real him, something no one else saw, and I know you love him” he said, softly and with conviction.

Stepping aside, as she stepped out of the containment. He led her through the building. “Where are we going?” she asked, confusion in her voice. “To see Ward, we locked him up a little farther from you” he said, causing her to hesitate in surprise. She hadn’t been planning on seeing Ward and now that she knew that’s where they were headed she couldn’t get her heart to stop pounding in her chest.

She didn’t know if she was ready to see him. The last time they had seen each other he had confessed his love and she hadn’t had time to respond, what with the team coming and then her blacking out, and now here she was flustered and nervous.

She stands there, looking into the containment room, through the glass window. Laying there on the bed with his eyes closed. She stepped up to the window, and knocked on the glass gently to get his attention.

Rising from the bed. His eyes flicker to hers, standing up he touches the glass gently, and waits for her to speak. “Did you mean it, what you said back there” she said, her eyes meeting his.  
“You know I did, Daisy” He said, his voice not even faltering. Breathing rapidly, she sucked in air, trying to get the words out but nothing came. She needed him to hear this, she couldn’t hide from the truth anymore. She needed him to know.

“I wouldn’t have said it, if I didn’t mean it. You made me better, you saw the good in me when no one else did, and for that I love you, and I don’t even care if you say it back, just know that I meant it” he said, looking at her with so much love in his eyes, that she could feel tears sliding down her cheeks.

“I love you” she blurted, her feelings finally coming to the surface, as the damn broke and she was no longer able to hold it all in. Her lips parting slowly in a gasp at what she had just said. Moving towards the door, she hacked the security, and the door slid open.

Stepping in, and not giving him time to respond, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, pressing her face into his neck, and the sobs came shortly after that.  
His arms wrapped slowly around, and he buried his head in her neck, clutching her body to his. Pulling away gently, he brushed his thumb over her cheek caressing it in a gentle stroke.

Pulling her towards him again. He pressed his forehead to hers letting out a deep breath, and slowly brought his lips to meet hers, with a brush of lips that sent shivers down her spine. She slowly parted her lips, letting him in.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and not at all rushed or hungry like some of the others had been. They weren’t on a time crunch anymore, waiting for Hive to destroy the world, now it was just them two and all the time in the world.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she backed them up into the room, and pressed her soft body against his, gasping into his mouth, his tongue sliding along her lips. Breaking away gently, he began peppering soft kisses down her throat causing her to arch her neck to give him better access.

His lips skimming against her skin, causing goosebumps to rise from her flesh. A cough broke her thoughts, causing both to jump away, startled and embarrassed at having been caught. She blushed looking over at Fitz and Jemma both standing there and looking equally as uncomfortable.

“Jemma, Fitz… uhh, when do you… get here?” Daisy squeaked, a blush rising to her cheeks. “A few sec…seconds” Jemma stammered, embarrassment washing over her face.  
“Coulson wanted to speak to you both, he has come to a decision about what to do with you” she said biting her lip worriedly.

Stepping into Coulson’s office, Ward following closely behind. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath ready to face Coulson.  
“you both look like I am sentencing you to death” Coulson said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “I really should just lock you up” he muttered with a sigh.  
“Hive though, was a threat that none of us saw coming, and because of that I am pardoning you, both of you” he said. Letting out a gasp Daisy’s eyes widened and a shocked expression began crossing her face.

“Thank you, thank you” Daisy said, relief washing through her face. “Oh and one more thing… Ward” he said, pausing and waiting for Ward to look at him.  
“I have decided that if you want, we have a position open as an agent of shield, of course you would have to be Daisy’s partner since no one else trust you” he said, smirking and something told him Ward wouldn’t have anyone else as a partner anyway.

Glancing over at Ward, who had his head bent, slowly he began to raise his head a smirk plastering on his face. “Alright sounds like fun” he said, his eyes glancing over at Daisy with a smirk on his face. “Well then I guess your dismissed” Coulson said, waving them out.

Stumbling out of his office, Ward smirked pushing her against the wall, as his lips devoured hers in a bruising kiss, and for the first time in a long time, Daisy felt good. When she was with shield she had just been going through the motions, day by day and while they were like family. There had always been something missing in life a piece of her that she could never seem to find.

Ward knew her better than anyone, and he had barely even known her. He had stared right into her soul and saw the real her, just as she saw the real him. Smiling against his lips, she pushed him into her room. Both falling on the bed.

With his lisp descending on hers. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and smiled gently. His fingers ghosting over her cheeks. “I love you” he whispered, his lips brushing hers.

“You knew me before I knew myself, and for that I will always love you” he breathed, his lips capturing hers again.  
She was a traitor in so many ways. She was a traitor to the people that she loved when she sided with Ward, she was a traitor to shield, but mostly she betrayed her own heart which begged her not to fall in love with this man for fear of getting hurt but she never listened.

She regretted so many things in this life, but Ward wasn’t one of them. She didn’t regret him at all.  
Her head knew it was wrong to fall for this man but her heart didn’t listen even when she knew it would bring her pain. She betrayed what her heart was telling her and in the end….

She Betrayed her own heart….

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter I hope you all enjoyed it because I wasnt sure how to write this last chapter I did it but honestly it took awhile so here it is

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Don't worry Ward shouldn't take too long to appear maybe next chapter this was just setting it up  
> please review.


End file.
